


Minä rakastan sinua

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Ovatko Hosea ja Dutch todella vain metsästämässä?
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde





	Minä rakastan sinua

Thanks to dogman 4 the translation :)  
-  
Dutch ja Hosea on matkalla "metsästämään". Mutta todellisuudessa he ratsastavat metsässä olevalle majalle jonka Hosea on rakentanut. Hosea ja Dutch ovat siitä asti olleet pari vuoden ajan, mutta kukaan ei tiedä sitä. Heidän välillään on aivan liian vähän yhteisiä hetkiä. Vuoden aikana, jonka he ovat olleet yhdessä, he ovat olleet intiimisti yhdessä vain kerran.

Matka majalle on hiljainen. Kummallakaan ei ole mitään sanottava. Saavuttuaan majalle he sitovat Silver Dollarin ja Countin ja laskeutuvat alas hevosiltaan. Mökin sisällä Hosea sytyttää tulen takkaan Dutchin sulkiessa oven. Maja on yksinkertaisesti sisustettu. Sänky, takka ja pöytä. Se on kaikki, mitä Hosea tarvitsee tullessaan tänne. Hänellä on ruokaa satulalaukussaan.

Hän kävelee Dutchin luo ja vetää hänet intohimoiseen kielisuudelmaan. Samalla Hosean käsi laskeutuu alas pitkin Dutchin rintakehää. Saavuttuaan hänen haaroihinsa, hän koskettaa sitä saaden ystävänsä voihkaisemaan kovaa suudelmaa vasten. Muutaman minuutin jälkeen he irroittautuvat toisisteen hetkeksi hapenpuutteen takia.

"Voi Hosea, olen kaivannut tätä!" Dutch murahtaa.

"Minäkin olen kaivannut tätä" Hosea huokaisee.

Hosea otti pienen purkin karhunrasvaa taskustaan ennen kuin he heittivät vaatteet pois päältään pitkin huonetta. Avattuaan purkin hän siveli rasvaa sormiinsa. Sitten työntää hitaasti sormensa Dutchin sisään. Dutch huokaisee äänekkäästi. Hosea alkaa liikuttaa yhtä sormea ennen kuin lisää toisen. Dutch hengittää terävästi. Se sattuu hieman. Mutta samalla se tuntuu niin pahuksen hyvältä.

Hosea lisäsi toisen sormen sisään ja liikutti niitä edestaas ja työnsi sitten kolmannen sormen Dutchiin. Dutch voihkaisee äänekkäästi. Kun hän liikuttaa sormiaan hän haluaa hieroa rasvaa omaan kyrpäänsä, mutta Dutch ei anna.

"Anna minun!" Dutch sanoo.

Hosea vetää hitaasti sormensa ulos ystävästään ja ojentaa tälle karhunrasvan. Sitten hän istuutuu Van der Linden viereen. Dutch hieraisee rasvaa kääteensä ja hyväili Hosean kyrpää kädellään. Hosealla alkaa seistä liikkeestä aiheutuvan tunteen ansiosta. Se tuntuu niin hiton hyvältä. Sitten hän ohjaa itsensä Dutchin aukolle. Kovan työnnön jälkeen hän uppoutuu täysin nuoremman miehen sisälle. Molemmat voihkivat äänekkäästi Hosean ollessa kokonaan Dutchin sisällä. Hosea alkaa hitaasti liikkua Dutchia vasten. Molemmat voihkivat vuorotellen.

Hosea tuntee ylpeyttä, hän on ainoa ihminen joka saa vedettyä näitä ääniä ulos Dutchista sekä ainoa, joka voi naida Dutchia. Hän kokee sen imartelevana. Hosean työnnöt nopeutuvat ja käyvät kesyttömämmiksi. Molemmat voihkivat himoissaan. Dutch nostaa jalkansa Hosean olkapäille. Nyt Hosea työntyy vielä syvemmälle ystävänsä sisään ja osuu ensimmäistä kertaa paikkaan Dutchissa, joka saa hänet huutamaan ja näkemään tähtiä.

"Oi kyllä Hosea! Uudestaan! Helvetti!" Dutch voihkii.

Hosea osuu siihen uudestaan jokaisella työnnöllä. Neljän työnnön jälkeen Dutch laukesi Hosean nimeä huokaillen. Vanhempi mies ei ole itsekään kovin kaukana. Ja neljän työnnön jälkeen hänkin laukeaa syvälle Dutchin sisään. Hän käy makuulle nuoremman viereen. Molempien on levättävä hetki. Hosea ei ole koskaan lauennut niin kovaa.

"Se oli mahtavaa, Ihana Kettu! Mutta meidän pitäisi mennä metsästämään, ettei kukaan saa tietää" nuorempi mumisee rauhoituttuaan hetken.

"Olet oikeassa, Iso Kissa." Hosea hymyilee.

He molemmat pukeutuvat ja menevät ulos hevosilleen. He nousevat ylös ja ratsastavat pois. Pian he tappoivat kaksi peuraa ja ratsastivat takaisin leiriin. Kukaan ei huomannut oikeaa syytä sille miksi Hosea ja Dutch olivat kadonneet.


End file.
